


there's nothing i wouldn't do (for you)

by darkangel0410



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: They don’t see each other that often during the season; different conferences mean only being together twice from October until well after April.Trevor thinks it’s probably better this way in the long run, less of a chance of them getting caught, but it doesn’t stop him from missing James.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here I am, with another pairing that only three people care about, including myself. I don't think this is especially explicit but it is sibling incest between two guys a couple years apart in age, so there's that.

They don’t see each other that often during the season; different conferences mean only being together twice from October until well after April.

Trevor thinks it’s probably better this way in the long run, less of a chance of them getting caught, but it doesn’t stop him from missing James.

And it doesn’t stop him from thinking about him when he jerks off. Or calling James’s phone when he’s drunk and sloppy, panting onto James voicemail while he fingers himself and moans his brother’s name.

He’s got an apartment by himself this season, so at least he doesn’t have to worry about someone overhearing him; it wouldn’t have stopped him -it certainly didn’t when he was still in school- but at least now when he wakes up hungover, he doesn’t have to worry if anyone overheard him.

Trevor knows how to play it off, say it’s some guy he used to hook up with when he was younger, an old teammate; his roommate from college. 

He knows how to spin it if anyone ever overheard him, but he appreciates not having to worry about it in the first place.

*

They’re flying out in the morning, so Trevor only has a few hours to spend with James; he meets him in the hallway outside the guest locker room, tells Tazer they’re just going for a drink and promises to be back by curfew.

James finishes talking to Kaner when Trevor walks up to them; he gives Kaner a half hug then slings an arm around Trevor’s shoulder and hauls him in close, pretends to punch him in the stomach. Kaner laughs and messes up Trevor’s hair before he wanders back into the locker room to finish getting dressed.

“Fuck, I missed you,” James tells him, his voice low and warm in Trevor’s ear, “I wish we had more time together.”

Trevor can feel himself flush, remembering the last time they were both in the same place for longer than a few hours; he ended up with beard burn and bite marks all over his thighs and sore enough that he winced every time he sat down or moved too quickly. Their mom had fussed over him all morning, assuming he was hiding an injury. 

It had taken being gagged for him to keep quiet later that night when James had him bent over the pool table in the basement, pressing his fingers into the marks he left all over his brother’s ass the night before.

“You could always come to Chicago once the Leafs get thrown out of the playoffs,” Trevor tells him as they make their way through the garage to where James’s care is parked. 

“You asshole,” James says as he opens the passenger door to his car and gives Trevor a friendly shove towards the seat. “You’re going to be sorry you said that.”

Trevor grins to himself as James closes the door and goes around to the driver’s side. He can’t wait.


End file.
